A conventional stand 2 for musical instruments, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, aims to hold a musical instrument 1 and is coupled with a foot pedal 3 to enable a user to step the foot pedal 3 to strike the musical instrument to generate sound.
When the musical instrument 1 is not in use, in order to facilitate storage the foot pedal 3 is folded in parallel with the stand 2 to reduce storage space. To make the foot pedal 3 foldable, the foot pedal 3 is hinged on the stand 2 through a swivel structure 4 and fastened via a fastening element 5. To fold and swivel the conventional foot pedal 3, a screw 6 on the fastening element 5 have to be unfastened first to loosed the fastening element 5; then the foot pedal 3 can be swiveled and folded; thereafter, the screw 6 is fastened again to make the fastening element 5 tightly fastened to the swivel structure 4 to keep the foot pedal 3 in parallel with the stand 2.
The aforesaid conventional structure relies on fastening the screw to make secure tightening and holding. The operation is tedious and time consuming. Moreover, tightening via merely compression of the fastening element 5 results in concentration of forces in a small area, which could cause loosening off or even fractures and damages after a prolonged period of time, thus cannot fully meet use requirements.